The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for managing memos, which can store memos as needed by a user and timely give the user a reminder.
A widely known video processing apparatus includes a television receiver for receiving a television broadcast and a video tape recorder (VTR) in which video programs are recorded on and reproduced from a magnetic recording medium. With the general use of the television receiver and VTR, there has been a trend to add various functions for the user's convenience, which in turn has brought about the adoption of a microcomputer for controlling the intricate systems within the television receiver and VTR.
Despite various aids now available to organize and schedule one's time, most people still rely upon memory or loose notes to remember appointments and other obligations. Accordingly, one will occasionally lose a memo or forget the date of an appointment and thus forget to attend.